You're your own person
by psb123x
Summary: He thought he was ready for this. He thought he was prepared for the day he would no longer be him. But the man he will become against his own will. How can he accept it? How can he live with the thought that he will become the man who committed such a vile act against the family of the girl he loves? WARNING: Very out of character Ozpin


The question isn't if something will go wrong, but when. Ruby and her teammates, Team RWBY and otherwise knew this well. The battle they were fighting to protect the world from an immortal evil was hard. And with no way of ending Salem for good in sight they didn't know if they could save remnant once and for all.

Through all the seemingly lost hope, it seemed that they finally had a chance to secure the Relic of Knowledge in Atlas after they had made it to the northern kingdom at long last. But it wasn't meant to be.

Qrow knew that if Jinn's revelations had caused him of all people to lose trust in Ozpin, then someone like Ironwood who was at odds with Ozpin's methods long before the battle of haven would not take the news of his true past well.

The spark of hope known as his dear niece Ruby Rose had managed to rekindle his motivation to fight, but Qrow still believed that having Maria keep the relic with her at a distance from Ironwood was the better decision until they were sure the general was still willing to fight the war against Salem.

Whether or not the others thought this was too paranoid of a worry he didn't know. Hell, he wasn't 100% sure of that himself. But what he did know now was how grateful he was that everyone had agreed to this plan. Because his fears were not misplaced.

When Ironwood learned that Salem can't die, he was completely enraged. He demanded that the Relic of Knowledge be handed over immediately and the fury he was feeling towards Oscar was practically impossible to conceal.

The people that Ozpin's new vessel had come to call his greatest friends were quick to try and defend him. But when Ruby tried to speak her peace, Ironwood had reached his breaking point.

"How can you trust him when he has that failure inside him?! What are you even fighting for at this point?! Being a huntress has no meaning now!"

"Jimmy!" Qrow tried to silence the general, but to no avail.

"Don't start with me Qrow! And don't try to argue my point by using your teams high status! Your leader, her MOTHER, grew to be the best huntress on Team STRQ, but look at her now! We don't even know what happened to her!"

That was the last straw. Soldier retaliation might have been a risk, but after that comment Qrow was GOING to shove Ironwood into the wall dammit.

"That is a line you don't cross Tin Man. If you want the relic so bad, then tough. We had other members of our group split off to a different path and take the relic with them. They didn't tell us where they were going so even we don't know where the lamp is!"

"Then this meeting is over. Take your leave."

A lie Qrow's statement may have been. But it got everyone out of there easily enough. Needless to say Ruby and Yang were equally unimpressed with Ironwood's lack of sympathy. As were the others, but Ruby, Yang, and Qrow had managed to compose themselves enough by the time they returned to their current abode that they were able to decide that Ironwood had more metal than he did heart and that his inconsiderate statement wasn't worth giving the time of day to dwell on.

The logic behind that was simple enough for the others to understand. So they quickly agreed. But the mention of Summer Rose in this situation had an unexpected effect on Oscar. One he didn't really understand. Hearing the name of Ruby's mother and seeing the sad look the girl he secretly loved had on her face in response left him feeling, guilty.

He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He had never even known about Summer until after meeting Ruby and the others. But the feeling persisted. And over the past few days, Oscar couldn't help but try to figure out why this feeling was there.

Eventually he found what he thought to be a pretty good idea. But the realization filled him with fear. He realized that the feeling of guilt that edged into his mind was likely not fueled by his own memories.

Ozpin had yet to return from locking himself away in the young boy's head after his darkest secret was revealed. And now more than ever Oscar dreaded the day he would be hearing the old wizard in his head.

Oscar had gotten close enough to Ruby and who was there of her family that he knew that Summer Rose never returned from her final mission with the reason why being unknown.

He felt his heart breaking for them when he was told the tale. And Ruby being so young when it had happened. One of the many reasons Oscar wished that Ozpin would never assimilate him was so that he could be there for her whenever she needed to take that bottled sadness and just let it all out.

But not only was that not possible, now Oscar was coming to terms with a whole new impact the loss of himself would bring. The man that will eventually take away his very being. Was he…...responsible for…..

Oscar needed to know the answer. He feared it, but it needed to be known. He didn't know how well he'd be able to recall the memories of his other soul with him being locked away. But he had to try.

So try he did. And in the end, he succeeded. But part of him wished he hadn't. He knew he wouldn't like whatever he found. But he was not prepared to be so…..mortified by what he saw.

He was angry, sad, and afraid. Oscar had tried to give Ozpin some credit before. He knew deep down that Ozpin was trying to protect the world. Even if he hadn't always gone about it in the best way. But this, how defeated did Ozpin really feel? Had Salem cornered him that much that he felt such an action was okay?

And the worst part of it was, what Ozpin had done to Summer he could just as easily do to Ruby. That scared him more than anything. The girl he loves, sent to her death, by a soul that will eliminate his own and take over his body, his mind, his very being.

Oscar had to leave. He couldn't let this happen to her too. But in the midst of his panic, he noticed that something about him making that decision, didn't feel right. It took some thinking, but he realized that whether or not his, or rather Ozpin's, presence was a risk that Ruby should take wasn't his decision to make. It was her's.

She had been through hell and back multiple times. Lost friends, family, a destination on the journey of defeating Salem. But through all of that, the one thing she never lost even when the others did, was hope.

She knew she had to fight to protect the people of Remnant. She knew she couldn't give up. Much as Oscar now resented the wizard in his head, he had to admit that he was right about the spark of light Ruby possesed.

Oscar knew what needed to be done. He had to tell Ruby. Not just her, but Yang and Qrow too. They were all Summer's family. They were all affected by her unfortunate fate. He would give them the closure they so desperately longed for. And whether or not they would allow him by Ruby's side, knowing it could be putting her in danger, would be their choice after that.

Oscar braced himself as much as he could. And then headed downstairs to make the revelation.

As he was making his way down, he saw his friends just being, happy. Despite all the hardships. Both now and ahead. They were able to be content and just enjoy life. He felt both happiness and regret at this. Knowing that it would soon fade away with the truth he was about to expose.

Ruby herself was the first to notice the farm boy's presence. "Hey Oscar! What were you doing stuck up there for so long? Come down and join us." But Ruby's smile quickly faded after she saw how downcast he was.

She wasn't the only one to notice either. "Is everything okay Oscar?" Jaune being the one to ask.

"...No." Oscar replied as the people closest to him started to get concerned. Taking a deep breath, Oscar began. "Ruby, we all know that, eventually, I won't be me anymore. I'll be…...him."

Ruby listened as Oscar spoke his mind. Though it was not a fact she liked to be reminded of. She went every day powering through the hardships of the people she lost. And one of the hardest to deal with was the fact that the boy she secretly loved will one day fade away. She wished so deeply that someday a solution would arise that would allow Oscar to remain and the live the life he deserved. All she could do was hope that such a day would come before it was too late.

"And when I am him. You might be in danger." Everyone was understandably confused about this statement. "What do you mean?" Yang had asked. Concern for her sister rising.

The tears Oscar had been trying to fight back started breaking free. "When, Ironwood mentioned your mother, I felt something. I didn't understand it at first. But eventually I realized that I was feeling this from Ozpin's memories. I felt…..guilty."

Confusion remained for a brief moment before Ruby, Yang, and Qrow brought looks of complete shock to their faces. "How long?" Qrow asked with a raspy voice. "How long has he known what happened to her?"

"He's known….from the beginning. Ever since the moment it happened."

Struggling to keep her composure, Yang further questioned "The mission that she never came back from. Ozpin assigned her to it didn't he?"

Never before had anything Oscar ever said in this life burn his tongue more than what he spoke next. "He didn't assign her…...he forced her."

Looking up with his own tear strained eyes. Oscar saw so many mixes of shock and grief on everyone's faces. But none more than the 3 present of Summer's family. He readied himself for the next part as he took out Ozpin's cane.

"One of the tricks he said this cane has, is the ability to display a vision of his memories. What he did to Summer, he's able to do to Ruby as well. I….don't know if I should still be here. When Ozpin assimilates me, I don't know what he'll do. But I can show you theses memories. And if I do…..then whether or not I stay here is your decision."

All eyes were on Ruby now. She was afraid. Afraid of what the truth behind her mothers death was, afraid that she would lose the boy she loved to the man that…..that…

"Show me." Ruby had barely managed to say.

Oscar complied. He struck the cane to the ground. And on the floor displayed a vision of Ozpin and Summer in the old Beacon Headmasters office.

/

/

/

/

/

"So now you know. Summer, this is something I need you to do." Ozpin spoke to the leader of Team STRQ. Though he had to admit he wasn't that surprised to see a look of disapproval on her face.

"So let me get this straight. Salem is immortal. She can't be killed. But because of her Grimm complexion, you want me to use my eyes to turn her to stone for all eternity."

"That is the idea yes." Ozpin spoke to the defiant huntress in front of him. Dreading that he might have to take the last resort that he had hoped not to.

"I know that they say hell hath no fury as a lover scorned Ozpin. But you're asking me to do this based on a hunch! You've even openly admitted that this is your only plan to stop her. Have you even considered the possibility that this might not work?!"

"You're very capable with those eyes of yours Summer. And this HAS to work. I locked away the relics so that Salem can never reach them. Humanity is not united. They lie, steal, fight amongst themselves. If those relics summon the gods back to this world, then that will be the end of remnant."

"Well I guess you'll have to hope that relics stay locked away then. I'm sorry, but I cannot accept this mission. If I confront Salem, the chances of her victory are too great. I have a family to take care of. I can't leave them like that."

As Summer gave her answer. She began to leave the headmasters office. But before she even got close to the door, Ozpin spoke.

"You know your daughter is quite the spitting image of you. Especially those eyes."

Summer froze. She turned her head back to Ozpin with a look on her face heading toward that path of murderous of rage.

"The Maidens received their magic from me. My power may not be what it once was. But I have more than enough left to get an individual to go into this battle. Regardless of any potential opposition."

The anger within Summer grew as Ozpin continued to speak.

"This needs to be done Summer. If you don't do it. She will."

Summer cursed Ozpin. And the reincarnation granted to him by the gods. She had considered ending any threat he would pose to her beloved Ruby right then and there. But because of said reincarnation, she knew it would be to no avail.

"...Then I will accept this mission. But you better keep your hands off my daughter." Summer wasn't yelling. But the sheer hatred in her voice trumped any anger a high volume could bring.

Ozpine kept his eyes on the huntress. "It seems we have an agreement then."

Summer's scowl remained. "I'll get ready."

As Summer left the office, the vision transitioned into that office on another day. At night, with Ozpin alone. Or so he thought.

"Ozpin. Dear, Dear Ozpin." He heard his former lover to speak to him through the method in which they were rarely able to converse.

"I'm sure you're able to figure this out on your own. But your plan has failed. See for yourself."

Ozpin was presented with a vision Salem had displayed of her battle with Summer. Right at the point where Summer had finished letting out a blast of light from her Silver Eyes. As she finished her attack, she looked toward Salem. Now completely covered in stone.

Summer felt a wave of relief course through her. She did it. She had petrified Salem. She had made it out alive. She would be able to go home and see her family again. But these happy thoughts were cut short as the stone began to crack. All Summer could do was stand there in shock. She was weakened. Her Aura drained. As Salem broke free, she knew this was the end. There was nothing more she could do.

Salem approached her opponent. Giving her one final statement. "I knew Ozpin was arrogant. But even I didn't see this coming." Salem raised her hand to prepare the finishing blow. "Don't worry dear girl. When the time comes, I'll be sure to take good care of your daughter."

Summer was filled with dread at this. She knew. Salem knew about Ruby. And if she couldn't stop the witch, would Ozpin send Ruby into the same battle? This fear, a deeper fear then she had ever felt, was her last thought as Salem ended her life.

"Such arrogance Ozpin." Salem began as the illusion faded. Ozpin looked towards her with a scowl. A scowl he kept on his face as Salem began her monologue. Ending her thoughts with "But take heed. There will be no victory in strength."

At this, Ozpin smirked. "But perhaps victory is in the smaller things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."

As the vision came to an end, the last visible bit of it was Ozpin's thoughts drifting toward that smaller, more honest soul. The only Silver-Eyed warrior he had left to rely on. Ruby Rose.

/

/

/

/

/

If there was ever a look on Ruby's face of greater despair than when she witnessed Pyrrha's death. This was it. And it was a looked shared with everyone in the room.

"I can't believe him." Yang began to speak. "That bastard. That monster." Try as she might, Yang couldn't even get angry. She was so distraught that the rage just wouldn't come to her. Blake ran over to her partner to console her as Yang began to weep.

Qrow was hardly doing any better. He took a seat as tears threatened to fall from his eyes at any moment. He was too stricken with despair to even stand up.

But as Oscar retracted the cane. He found himself unable to focus on any face but Ruby's. The sheer trauma she displayed. She was completely frozen. Unable to even cry. And the man that had caused it, the man whose soul resided in him. At any point in time. He would be back. And Oscar himself would be gone. Unable to do anything to stop him if he ever went through with his threat to summer.

"Someday….that will be me." Oscar tried to keep himself composed the whole time. Tried to be ready to stand there as Ruby and her family made their decision regarding his exclusion. But he reached his limit. He couldn't keep himself steady. He broke down in tears.

"I shouldn't be here. I need to leave!" Oscar shouted out as he ran into another room. Which one he didn't know. Whether anyone protested he didn't know. All he knew was he had to get away. He had to keep that monster away from her.

He was so overcome with grief that it wasn't long before he lost his strength to move any further. He grasped whatever he could to keep himself standing up. Tears flowing down his face. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea how he could be anything but a threat to the girl he loved now.

"Oscar." A voice broke the ramblings within his mind. He turned to see the object of his affections standing before him. Still looking as sad as she was mere moments ago.

"Ruby. I…" Oscar was cut short as Ruby wrapped her arms around him. Letting every drop of sadness she had bottled up fall from eyes onto his shoulder. Oscar instantly returned her embrace. Wanting nothing more than to comfort her.

"I've been so scared." She said between her sobs. "I've been so scared that someday, you won't be here anymore." This left Oscar stunned. Ruby continued. "I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay with us. With me. I can't even begin to describe how tempting it is to use our last question for Jinn to find out if you can still be you. If there's some way he won't be able to take you away." Ruby continued to cry into Oscar's shoulder as he tightened her embrace around her.

"I didn't know if she would have an answer. I didn't know if when I asked, she would just confirm that it can't be prevented." Ruby confessed her fears.

"But now more than ever I feel like I need that answer. Please, can we ask the others about it? I know it would be the last time we can gain Jinn's knowledge. But I need to know. I need to know that you'll still be here."

In between his own sobs, Oscar choked out "Yes. Once everyone gets their bearings from this. We'll ask them. If you want me here, then I'll stay. But I need to know too. I need to know that he can't hurt you."

"Thank You Oscar. I hope so desperately that there is a way. I don't want Ozpin here. I want you. You're not him. You're your own person.

 **Author's note: This admittedly rather depressing story was born from a theory of mine that something along the lines of how Summer was led to her death by Ozpin might actually be a canon part of the story. I'm pretty convinced that this isn't what happened though. At least not to this degree. I think the lyrics of Red Like Roses Part 2 kind of confirm that Summer wasn't forced into whatever her final mission. It'd be kind of hard for her to claim she "made a sacrifice" if it wasn't her choice.**


End file.
